The Mr. Men Show Website US and UK differences
Little Miss Magic's Video *Little Miss Chatterbox, instead of saying "Get along, little doggies!", she says, "You're quite a cowboy!". *Mr. Fussy, instead of sputtering when the Grandfather clock is washing him, he says, "No, it's annoying". *Little Miss Chatterbox says, "Yep, it's perfect!" instead of "Yep, it's a keeper!". Mr. Strong's Video *You can't really hear it very well, but it sounds like Mr. Per(s)nickity says "Oh, good lord!" at the beginning of the video. *Also at the beginning, Mr. Per(s)nickety stutters at the word 'and' when he says "And it's threatening to shrink my new wool sofa!". *When Mr. Per(s)nickety pushes the sofa to the right before Mr. Strong says "This looks bad!", Mr. Pernickety doesn't say "Well...?". *When Mr. Strong is walking on the outside of the wall, Mr. Per(s)nickety says, "Oh, dear!". *When Mr. Strong pulls off part of the roof with the flag pole, he says a shorter, "Hello!". *Mr. Per(s)nickety doesn't scream when Mr. Strong takes off the roof. Mr. Noisy's Video *When Mr. Noisy says "If I have to break the rules with you, I'll have to break them for everyone!", he says this in a high and fast tone. *When Mr. Noisy says "Next!", he says it in a high voice. *When the bookcases fall, nobody screams. *Mr. Per(s)nickety stutters on the word, "She tried" when he says "But she tried to run me over!". *At the end, they add an extra scene. Little Miss Helpful's Video *No differences. Little Miss Chatterbox's Video *No differences. Mr. Bump's Video *Mr. Bump says "Here I go then" instead of saying "Here goes nothing!". *Also, He says "Geronimo!" instead of saying nothing at all. *Mr. Bump screams when he falls to the ground at the end, instead of saying nothing at all. Little Miss Sunshine's Video *There is an extra scene at the beginning. Mr. Grumpy's Video *Mr. Per(s)nickety has a higher pitch laugh at the beginning. *Mr. Tickle falls off of Mr. Boune's roof screaming, instead of saying nothing at all. Mr. Happy's Video *You can hear the heart beeps in the beginning more better. *Mr. Happy doesn't say the word 'just' when he says "Didn't you hear a word I just said?!". Mr. Tickle's Video *Mr. Tickle doesn't hold the work "Out". *Mr. Tickle stills says "You gotta tickle it out" when Mr. Scatterbrain says "You wanna get that milk?". Mr. Bounce's Video *Mr. Bounce says, "Wheeeee!" right when he gets hit by the tetherball the last time. Little Miss Calamity's Video *Little Miss Helpful says "Go ahead, sit down and relax" instead of "Go ahead and sit down". *Little Miss Calamity doesn't say "I can't stop!" before she enters the clothes store. *Little Miss Calamity doesn't say "I can use some pants" when she goes through the clothes in the store. *Little Miss Calamity doesn't say "Arrgh!" when we see her with a pirate hat and eye patch. *Little Miss Calamity doesn't say "Doggies, help!" when she enters the pet department. *Little Miss Calamity says "Sorry, Mr. Grumpy" instead of "Mr. Grumpy, look out!". *Little Miss Calamity says "Thank you, Mr. Bump" instead of "Please let me though, thank you". **Afterwards, she says "Sorry, Mr. Bump!". *Little Miss Calamity says "What a Calamity!" instead of "Shiver me Timbers!". Mr. Lazy's Video *No differences. Mr. Messy's Video *When Mr. Messy says "Take this chunk of cheese with you, will ya? She likes to feed the turkey", he says turtles instead of turkey. *Mr. Messy says "See?" right when he tries on his sock cheese. Little Miss Naughty Video *No differences. Mr. Per(s)nickety's Video *Whenever Mr. Per(s)nickety mentions his sidewalk, he says path instead of walk. *When Mr. Messy puts a lot of snow on Mr. Per(s)nickety's house, Mr. Per(s)nickety says "I would if I could!" instead of screaming. *Whan Mr. Per(s)nickety says "No, no! Stop helping!", he says "Stop helping me!". Mr. Quiet's Video *No differences. Mr. Rude's Video *The UK's video starts a little later. *Before Mr. Small says "Thank you for buying this audiobook, 'How to Be Polite'", he says "This is Mr. Small!". *Little Miss Chatterbox says "Hello!" instead of "Oh". *When Mr. Rude says "Let's get this dumb lunch over with, Miss Chatterbox!", he says stupid instead of dumb. *Little Miss Chatterbox says "Very soon!" instead of "Real soon!". Little Miss Scary's Video *No differences. Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy's Video *Mr. Nervous whimpers when the closet opens. *Mr. Small exclaims when Little Miss Daredevil appears. Little Miss Whoops's Video *Little Miss Sunshine can be heard hosting a cooking programme on the telly in Mr. Bump's room, instead of saying nothing at all. *When Little Miss Whoops says "Whoops!" before entering Mr. Bump's room, it is rather quiet. *Little Miss Whoops says "How about we watch some roller-skating?" instead of "How about we watch some roller-derby?". *Little Miss Whoops sounds more panicked when she says "Mr. Bump! What are you doing up there?" *Mr. Bump doesn't whisper when he says "I'd like to get some rest now." *You can't hear it very well, but Little Miss Whoops says "Whoops!" after Mr. Bump falls onto his bed from the lamp. *Mr. Bump makes panicked-like moans when the lamp is about to fall on the floor. Mr. Stubborn's Video *Everyone, except Mr. Stubborn, screams when they get bumped into by Mr. Bounce. Mr. Scatterbrain's Video *Mr. Bounce doesn't laugh between "Well, like ukuleles" and "Which I never learned to play especially with my toes." Little Miss Daredevil's Video *Mr. Nervous doesn't scream when Little Miss Daredevil almost hits him. *When we see the slide, Mr. Quiet says "Not the slide, not the slide!". *When Little Miss Daredevil crashes the scooter, Mr. Noisy says "Are you gonna take it, Miss Daredevil?". Mr. Nervous' Video *Like Mr. Rude's video, the UK video starts a little later. *Mr. Rude says "That guy is as soft as a marshmallow" instead of "That man is as soft as a grape." Little Miss Giggles' Video *Little Miss Giggles says "Of course!" instead of "Sure!". *Little Miss Giggles says pasta instead of macoroni. **She also says jar of honey instead of peanut butter. eeeheehehehehe Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Lists Category:Stubs